These good old times
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: How Yuki Washimura and Reggie Mak first met since they have known each other for a long time.


**These good old Times**

**Note: This story takes place between episode 13 and 14 of Cross fight B-daman and it's a reference to episode 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the B-Daman Series but the story idea.**

* * *

"CLUNK!" went a drink can as Reggie Mak took it and joined Yuki Washimura on the bench. As the boys drank to their heart's content, "You know Washimura, it's been many moons ago since we first had our time together."

"Haha you're right Reggie, and it also reminds me of how we first met when we're young. Right?"

"That's right. Since these are the good old times we had together in the past. First, meeting up and then, doing crossfire." agreed Reggie.

"Yeah, imagine that..." recalled Yuki as he remembered how it begins.

* * *

**Flashback, 6 years** **ago...**

A boy with short brown hair and purple eyes was walking down a street with his mother. They are out to buy some groceries for dinner tonight and they are expecting guests. After that, they went home to prepare and that night, their guests arrived with their son who has green hair and eyes. Both families introduced themselves including their children though they are a bit shy to each other somehow like this.

"Hi, I'm...uh...Reggie Mak." said the boy with green hair and eyes."

"And my name is...uh...Yuki Washimura." said the boy with brown hair and purple eyes.

The 2 boys at first never interacted but after dinner, they began to get along well, playing with each other while their parents chat about their own stuff. After sometime, Reggie's family had to go so before leaving, "I hope we can see each other again one day." said Reggie. "Don't worry, who knows we will." answered Yuki.

* * *

**Now...**

"And that's how we met when we were young for the first time." recalled Reggie.

"That's right. We met sometimes and spent time together for a few years until the day school starts" said Yuki.

"I know right. We never met since we attend different schools until one day...continued Reggie.

* * *

**Continuing the past...**

After some time, Reggie who is now 11 went out one day and saw a shop selling B-damans. "Cool! I'll get one of those and enter the exhibition matches and tournaments and become a top B-shot." he thought as he entered the shop and was amazed by a large supply of B-daman. He saw a variety of generic purple Strike Cobras until he noticed that one of them is green. "It matches my features, so...I'll take it then!" So Reggie bought the green Strike Cobra and at the drop of the hat and left the shop to charge up his B-daman at the terminal gate outside it. "This is gonna be fun!" he thought as he placed it on the machine.

All of a sudden, green sparks appeared on the B-daman and then, he saw a vision of a cobra which shocked him greatly after the light vanished. Then, he looked at his Strike Cobra in it suddenly spoken: "Charging Complete. Access Authorized." "What? My Strike Cobra just spoke?" thought Reggie when "BLING! BLING! BLING!" Looking at the computer, Reggie saw a red dot a sign that says "You must head to this location and go alone." That filled Reggie's head with a lot of curiosity.

Later when Reggie arrived at the location, "Hmmm, there should be a way to get in." he thought until he saw a lock. "Okay, let's try this." he put Strike Cobra on the lock facing it and somehow it granted him access to the location. Pleased, Reggie entered the building and walked several steps down and what he saw was a spectacular sight.

Around the arena were several B-shots watching a boy with long brown hair and purple eyes but he's also wearing glasses. Right now, he's firing marbles at some EZ targets moving along a long bridge until his gauntlets worn on his hands powered up.

"Charge Shot!"

"No escape, Strike Eagle!" said the boy as he fired a marble which turned into the B-animal Strike Eagle. It swept the bridge clean off the targets including the one at the end. "Wait! That guy looks familiar!" Thought Reggie as visions flashed on his mind about the past and soon enough...

"Washimura! Hey!" he called out as he ran to him.

"Hm? he turned and saw Reggie entering the arena. "You remember me? We met before right?"

The boy which is Yuki Washimura who is now 12 stared at him at first. "Washimura..." asked Reggie. All of a sudden, he smiled saying, "So we meet again Reggie. How's it going?" he asked as he gave him a hi-5. "Oh, Mr Washimura looks like you've met an old friend of yours.' said a voice. Both turned and saw a girl approaching them. "Oh, Rory. This here is Reggie Mak and his B-daman is...uh...?" "Strike Cobra." answered the B-daman. "Well then, may I scan your B-daman Mr Mak?" asked Rory. Reggie nodded and she scanned it saying: "hmmm, It looks like there's a B-animal in it indeed." "Wait, what's this all about anyway?" asked Reggie. "It's Crossfire Reggie." answered Yuki. "By the way, why don't you give it a try?" "Well, ok." answered Reggie. Wasting no time, Rory gave him a set of gauntlets and a head set. After suiting up, he entered the competition.

There Reggie readied himself with excitement.

"B-shot. Ready, aim, crossfire!" said a computer.

The bridge containing the EZ targets began to move. "Ha! seen that just now!" he thought as he open fired marbles at the targets until his gauntlet powered up.

"Venom Bite!"

"Tear it apart! Strike Cobra!" and then, a burst of green energy was fired transforming into the B-animal, Strike Cobra. It coiled around the bridge and smashed the last EZ target at the end.

"Clear! Player Reggie Maks' time is...24.07 seconds. Approaching the top score of Player Washimura." said the computer.

"Not bad Reggie, that was awesome." said Yuki.

'Seriously Washimura, that was some power and it's awesome indeed!" agreed Reggie as he gave him a hi-5.

* * *

**Back at the present day...**

Finishing their drinks, "And so we had a lot of fun doing crossfire with our precision B-damans and eating at my place." said Yuki.

"I know right, I remember seeing your eating habits. It was totally hilarious." agreed Reggie.

"After a while, things had probably changed due to...

"Yeah, Shigami and Dravise." finished Reggie. "Both of them reached the top in every crossfire competition in the West Block."

"And then, my family moved to the East Block and as a result...

"We never keep in touch until these events like when we battle with our partners in a tag-team battle and when we had a break bomber showdown once." fnished Reggie.

"But it's all in the past. Right?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah! and right now, Crossfire has been made public and the opening ceremony is today." added Reggie.

Just then, they heard fireworks from the WBMA stadium.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Reggie?"

"You know it Washimura!" Both threw their drink cans into a litter bin with precision and taking their B-damans, they hurried to the opening ceremony.

However, hiding behind a tree, a silhouetted figure appeared. "Well Drazeros?" he asked as he took out his B-daman.

"This should be an important event Basara." said the B-daman.

"Well then, what do you say we crash the party?"

"That would be acceptable, Basara."

Snickering in agreement, the silhouetted figure disappeared behind the tree.

THE END


End file.
